The Secret Power
by sucide1234
Summary: What happens when Danny and Ember try to have a private date in the Ghost Zone and are interuppted by another ghost? Something BIG thats for Sure! Rated M For Giantess Stuff


**Author's Note: This is set before Phantom Planet.**

"So where are we going Ember?" Danny asked.

"It's a place that no one in the ghost zone has found, it's the perfect place for you and me to get some alone time and away from your fans." Ember responded smiling.

Danny Fenton AKA Danny Phantom was currently Dating Rock N Roll Princess of the Ghost Zone Ember Mclain. They've only been dating for a month now but things were going well for the ghostly couple. They Started Dating when Danny found Ember playing her guitar in the Park at night, the two struck up a conversation and a little while later Danny asked Ember on a date.

The duo were currently flying in the void that was the ghost Zone, after they short conversation they came upon an extremely large barren island.

"There it is." Ember said pointing towards the island. The Ghost duo then flew down and landed on the island.

The Place was quiet but also felt empty, the perfect place to have spend some alone time with his girlfriend. The couple walked over towards the edge of the island and dangled their feet off the edge. The duo than engaged in a long conversation sharing stories and telling Jokes.

 **TIMESKIP 1 Hour Later**

"...And that's how i tricked box Ghost into thinking his boxes were planning to turn on him." Danny finished as he and Ember broke into laughter.

Their laughter was soon ended when a Glowing green whip wrapped itself around Danny and pulled him back.

"Danny!" Ember Yelled turning behind her to find out who did this.

Danny was dragged along the Dirt until he was lifted up and brought face to face with a Ghost who wore what appeared to be a Safari Outfit. The Ghost appeared to be riding a ghost version of an African Elephant. The ghost than had the Elephant wrap its Trunk around Danny's body trapping him.

"Lookie what i got here, the ghost child an exotic animal if there ever was one." The ghost said eyeing danny.

"Who are you?!" Danny yelled.

"Im Dusty and you ghost boy are going to be sent to my zoo for study."

"That's so Not Happening!" Danny said trying to turn intangible but couldn't.

Dusty laughed "As long as you're in my mounts grip you can't escape."

"Let him go!" Ember yelled flying up to Dusty on her guitar.

"Ah miss Mclain I heard you were dating the ghost boy, I guess i have to destroy you now." Dusty finished as he pulled out his whip and snapped it sending a shockwave at Ember causing her to go flying and hit the ground.

Ember stood up and readied her guitar, she sent a musical fist at dusty only for his elephant to take the blow for him. She than sent another fist at Dusty only for him to dissipate it with his whip.

"Nice Attacks, my turn now." Dusty said as his elephant charged at Ember. Ember then tried to turn intangible only to be shot with a Dart by Dusty.

"Don't even try it, that Dart will keep you from trying to turn intangible."

The Elephant than Proceeded to stampede over Ember causing her to take quite a beating.

Dusty than called off his attack as he and his elephant watched Ember slowly stand up.

"Give up Mclain, My Elephant is larger than you and can crush you like a soda can."

Ember managed to slowly stand up and glared at Dusty, she decided that it was time to use the last resort option. She picked up her guitar and set the Dial to a question mark.

"Cant believe im doing this" Ember said to herself.

She than pulled down the chord only for the Energy to go straight into her body.

"What was that? Your attack did nothing to me." said Dusty.

"It's not for you, it's a boost for me." Ember mumbled to herself.

"Tell you what I'll give Phantom a fighting chance, here you can have him!" Dusty yelled as he threw Danny at Ember, thankfully Ember managed to catch Danny.

"Thanks Em" Danny said.

She then set Danny on the ground, "what do we do about Tour guide over there?" Danny asked.

Ember smirked "I'm going to crush him." is all that she said.

Danny raised his eyebrow at this, wondering what she meant when he noticed that her Tank top was starting to get a bit snug on her. He blinked his eyes a few times and looked down and saw her leather pants started to constrict her legs, her toes appeared to be filling out her shoes.

"Um Ember, what's happening to you?" Danny asked concerned.

"Trying out a new power on my guitar, i'm going to destroy this guy for trying to capture you." Ember said smugly.

Ember's changes became more apparent now as her shirt and pants started riding up her body. Ember decided to remove the band that kept her hair in a ponytail and let her hair fall freely. Her glove's than started to constrict her hand and eventually popped off. Her feet were now clearly constricting her boots.

It then hit Danny what was happening, "Ember are you growing?"

"Thats right Babypop and soon the power surge will kick in." Ember said using her pet name for Danny.

The Surge Ember talked about kicked in as she started growing taller, her pants started tearing at the seams, the back of her tank top was tearing and her toes burst through her boots. Ember then closed her eyes and let the power take over her.

At 12ft Her Shirt Finally gave in revealing her bra that was constricting her torso. Soon her Pants ripped off revealing her panties that looked more like a G-string on her. Her Boots than ripped off making her barefoot.

By this point Ember continued to inch higher and higher. Once she hit 18ft it all climaxed. Her undergarments snapped off leaving her nude and she still continued to grow.

Finally after a continuous growth Ember stopped growing at 50ft tall.

"What in the name of Clockwork…" Dusty said dumbfounded.

"Let's see you get a taste of your own medicine!" Ember shouted raising her foot and crushing dusty underneath it. She raised her foot revealing the Cartoonish flattened Dusty she than picked him and his elephant up in her hand and raised her arm in a throwing position.

"See you later and never bother me and my boyfriend again!" Ember shouted throwing Dusty all the way across the Ghost Zone until he was no longer visible.

Awkward silence was used to describe the Current situation, Danny and Ember haven't talked to each other since the battle.

"Sooo…" Danny said trying to start up a conversation.

"Surprised I could do that babypop?" Ember asked

"A little" Danny replied.

In all honesty Danny couldn't stop staring at the giant Figure that was Ember Mclain, her body had the perfect hourglass figure, her breasts and posterior were huge on her now 50ft body, in danny's words she was perfect.

Ember noticed this and got a mischievous smirk on her face, "Does Babypop see something he likes?" Ember said while getting on her knees making it easier for Danny to admire her body.

Danny immediately blushed and stumbled on his words "I ugghmm"

Ember giggled at his innocent antics and picked him up gently and placed a gentle kiss on his face before she got a naughty look on her face.

"Now Danny, can you handle playing with a big girl?"

 **Authors Note: Tell me what you think and if I should upload another Chapter or make this a series!**


End file.
